The Future
by sara haruko takenouchi kamiya
Summary: Phoenix/Maya. Phoenix looked back through the past to see how his life came to be with Maya, and how his future was developed. Set after Trials and Tribulations.  DISCONTINUED
1. Horror Stories

I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!!! I want to do this so bad!! Lately I've been completely hooked to Phoenix Wright; I finished all 3 games, searched around for doujinshi and art books and I have been reading heaps of fanfics as well. But I've noticed that there are not many good Phoenix Wright fanfics, most of them are all yaoi which I'm not really a favour of. And one of my most favourite shipping Phoenix/Maya (Naruhodo/Mayoi) are pretty lacking. So then I decide I should write one as well hoping to increase the fanbase, similar just the time I did on One Piece with Luffy/Nami before the fanbase became big.

Alright now before I start, first I want to mention that there are scenes in this chapter that are not rightfully belong to me or created by me. Theya re rightfully belong to fellow fanfics author **Empress Venus**. So if you're wondering which part is rightfully hers, it's going to be in _**bold italic**_ font. Please visit the original author's fanfics to read things in better details. Alright now that is all I want to say, so let's begin.

OH WAIT ONE MORE THING!! SPOILERS!! GS3/TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS SPOILERS. IT'S NOT GOING TO BE A BIG ONE BUT I JUST THOUGHT THAT I SHOULD PUT IT IN JUST IN CASE I LET SOMETHING SLIP. BUT YEAH SERIOUSLY FOLKS, THIS FIC MAY CONTAIN SOME MINOR GS3 SPOILER.

Disclaimer: Gyakuten Saiban(Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney) is rightfully belong to their respective owner and anything in _**bold italic **_belongs to **Empress Venus**.

**The Future**

**Prologue**

Phoenix Wright yawned one last time before he turned off the television in his own study room, the midnight news had just end. He looked over to the clock, the time says it's 1:00 AM after midnight. He just realised how fast time flew away when you were having too much fun, or in this case when you were too busy. Phoenix Wright walked back to his desk, filled with tons of papers and folders that his own life and career depend on. He groggily picked up a file note and browse through it lazily. He tossed it back down on his messy desk, he couldn't even bother to look into it one last time. He had look into that folder the whole day and yet he still couldn't find any contradiction in those files. Perhaps he would look back into it tomorrow with the help from his junior partner. For now, it's time for Phoenix to take a rest and go to bed.

Phoenix left his study room turning the lights off and locks the room up. He walked pass down his hallway and climbed up the stairs into the 2nd floor of his humble resident. Before entering his own bedroom, he walked towards another bedroom that says "Trucy Wright". Phoenix opens the door slightly and takes a quick look at the sleeping girl on her own bed. Phoenix smiled watching the child throwing herself for a good sleeping position. He closed the door quietly and walked to another door right next to Trucy's room, the words that were hung on the door said "Richard Wright". Phoenix peeks through the door and look at the tiny baby sleeping soundly on his cradle. The baby curled up and made a sweet bubbly noise, Phoenix blushed at hearing his own child squirming. He wouldn't want to wake the poor little baby up, so he closed the room and left the baby to his slumber. His kids are seem to be doing okay, he is very glad to find them all tucked in and ready to wake up to a brand new day.

Phoenix Wright hasn't finish yet, now there's one more person left that he needed to take a look as well. This person is also very dear to him, as equal as his two kids are. Lucky for him, this person happens to be sleeping on the same room as he is. Phoenix wasted no times; he walked into his own bedroom and saw the woman of his life sleeping on her side of the bed. He smiled looking at his beloved wife, how a guy like him could be so lucky. Phoenix walked towards the photo frame sitting there on one of the table. He picked it up and smile at awe. The picture shows himself in a tux and his wife in a white wedding gown. He has no time to be emotional or to reminisce about the past, he needs to get up early and quickly arrange a meeting with his junior partner. He got onto bed with whatever he has on, seconds later he's already fallen asleep. The image of his wedding photo is still on his mind, he can not believe how his future is developed into such happy days. He is blessed with two wonderful children, he's still a top notch lawyer along with his partner and he is married to the most important woman in his life, Maya Fey.

That night, Phoenix dreamt of the past. He dreamt of how his future came to life. And it all started when the gang were having a night together to tell horror stories.

**Chapter 1 – Horror stories**

Phoenix Wright browse through his files again, he recently just finished the murder case of the famous children book author Elise Deauxnim. The case end with tears and some unexpected turn of events, just like every other cases that involve Phoenix in it. He thought that everything would be over by the time he got that Not Guilty verdict for his client, but it seems that there is some paper works needed to be finished. He browsed through the files again, it would be great if someone would want to help him right about now. His assistant/best friend Maya Fey is nowhere in sight, she's in the other room with her little cousin Pearl Fey. He didn't have the hard attitude to order Maya to help him with his work, sometimes she would help when he didn't order her to do so. But he wouldn't want her to look over this case ever again; it's as bad as the trial that happened with Matt Engarde. And she just recently got over this case, it wouldn't be nice of him to bring in old wounds and inflict her once again. Suddenly without warning, a loud high-pitch scream is erupted in the Wright & Co. Law Offices. Phoenix lost his composure and dropped half of his files on the floor. That scream sounds like Pearl's. Panic grew onto Phoenix's heart, what if something happened to Maya and Pearl on to the other room? That room was exactly the murder location where his mentor died. He ran full speed and kicked the door open with all his might.

"Pearls! Maya!" he called out. "I heard a scream! What's going…" Phoenix stopped mid-sentence and analyzed the surrounding of the room. It's dark, pitch dark. The lights are off and the curtains are put up to cover the sun coming in from the window. The only light that was on is the flashlight that Maya is holding under her chin.

"On?" Phoenix finished after looking at the surrounding. "What are you girls doing?"

"Mr. Nick!" the little girl cried out. She ran away from the flashlight Maya and hugged Phoenix right on his waist. "I was so scared." The girl sobbed quietly on his blue jacket. Phoenix had no idea what happened, but judging from the dark room and flashlight he had a base idea of what's going on. He looked at Maya who is too scared to look at him back. She turned the flashlight off to hide from him in the darkness, but Phoenix turn the room light on. She smiled sheepishly and waved a tiny book around on her unoccupied hand.

"I was just reading a horror story to Pearly, Nick," she explained. "Wanna join us?" Pearl sobbed louder and hugged Phoenix harder, he got the message that Pearl wouldn't want to hear anymore.

"Maya," Phoenix sighed. "You should know better not to tell any horror stories to Pearls." Phoenix calmed her down and put a reassuring hand on her back. "There, there Pearls its okay," he rubbed her back.

"Oh come on Nick," she said. "I'll bet ya I can scare you pretty good with this." She showed him the tiny book on her hand.

Phoenix sighed, these are the sort of things that Phoenix had to deal with on a regular basis, Maya's crazy idea of fun or any other related things. He set Pearl down onto the couch, he picked up Maya's book and looked at it for a few seconds. It's a small graphic novel titled "Flesh Coloured Horror", even the cover follows true to its title. Phoenix can understand how something this absurd can scare a 9 year old girl, but it won't scare him.

"Flesh coloured horror?" Phoenix read the title. "Yeah, real scary Maya."

"You haven't even looked inside," Maya pouted. "I'll bet ya it'll send you screaming," she smiled thinking of him dropping the book and fainted right on the spot.

Phoenix dared her request and browsed through the graphic novel on his hand. Pearl hid her face on one of the pillows while Maya locked her eyes on Phoenix's face waiting for his first reaction. Phoenix looked through pages and pages of the book. He admitted that the arts are quite intimidating; it can actually scare some people with weak hearts. But Phoenix is no coward or afraid of the supernatural, he smirked and close the book after looking through all the terrifying art.

"Yeah sorry Maya," he returned the book to her. "But these things can not scare me."

"What?!" Maya exclaimed. "No way! This book is the scariest thing I've ever read."

"Yeah, but it takes more than that to scare me," he cockily spoke. Maya knew he's just pulling her leg, but she still can not let him get away with this. "Don't worry Pearls," he assured the little girl on the couch. "You don't have to listen to that garbage anymore."

"Wow Mr. Nick," she looked up to his hero. "You're so brave."

"Garbage huh?" Maya challenged Phoenix. She got up and approached the two. "Okay I admit, maybe this thing can't scare you. That's because it's fictional," she said with a hint of grin on her face.

"Where are you going with this conversation?" Phoenix asked bluntly. He had a fair idea where this is leading to.

"Like I said," she repeated. "This is a work of fiction," she waved the book. "I understand it can't scare you, because it's not a true story."

Phoenix nodded slowly. "Yeah, so?"

"So…" she said slyly. "I'll bet ya a **real** horror story can scare the wits out of you."

Pearl gasped and hugged the couch pillow harder. "A real horror story?" she stuttered. "Is there such a thing Mystic Maya?"

Maya nodded. Phoenix scoffed and rolled his eyes sarcastically. "All horror stories aren't real Pearls," he explained. "They're all fictional."

Now it's Maya's turn to scoff and roll her eyes sarcastically. "You don't know anything Nick," she mocked him. "All the women back in Kurain Village are experienced mediums, I'll bet you that they have encountered with real ghosts and spirits in the past and lived as today to tell the tales of the dead."

"She's got a point Mr. nick," Pearl agreed. She is also a medium, so she would know about the people in her village.

"Okay I give in," Phoenix gave up. "I admit that the people at your village may have experienced some moments with ghosts in the past. But this is not the point is it?"

"It isn't?" the two girls chorused.

"No," he answered. "The point is that whether these stories can actually scare me or not. Even if they are real."

Maya's eyes lit like the stars of the night sky. She grinned and faked an evil laugh which drew Phoenix's and Pearl's attention."Is that a challenge I hear?" she asked.

"I knew I had this coming," Phoenix interrupted her.

"Huh?" Maya asked turning back to her quirky normal self.

"You're probably thinking that we should have a showdown on telling horror stories betting if you can actually scare me or not. Correct?" he asked as if he's really expecting it.

"Wow," Maya exclaimed. "You really do know me well."

"Of course he does," Pearl squealed her little girl laugh. "After all Mr. Nick is your special person. It's no surprise that he knows his future wife well."

Both Phoenix and Maya twitched hearing Pearl's little girl dream. Out of all the things she said, this was the first time she ever said Maya is Phoenix's future wife. Maya cleared her throat brushing that idea aside and return to the topic at hand.

"Anyway," Maya started. "So how about it Nick? Are you man enough for this challenge?"

Phoenix sighed at pushed his hair back, he really didn't feel like doing this at all. He has tons of paper work that are need to be done, he wouldn't feel like wasting time by playing along with his assistant. But on the other hand, at least the two girls are finally got their mind off the last case. He feared that their cheery spirits will be crushed if they keep thinking about the last case and he wouldn't want to see them like this. Maybe he can take times off work for just one night.

"Alright then," he played along with his cocky attitude. "I accept your challenge."

The two girls cheered and hugged him close. "This is going to be fun Mr. Nick."

"Weren't you scared a few minutes ago?" Phoenix asked pearl.

"Not this time," she cheerfully replied. "Cause we're scaring you."

"Actually Pearly, you'll probably be scared as well." Pearl look horrified. Maya rest her chin on one of her hand thinking of a better plan. "You know what we should do," Maya came up with the crazy idea. "We should invite more people!"

"What?" Phoenix ask confused. He didn't expect this topic to show up. "More people?"

"Yeah nick," the cheery medium answered. "Horror stories are a lot more fun if you tell it with more people." She faced her petite cousin. "And it wouldn't be too scary as well."

"Really?" Pearl's eyes lit with excitement. "Please Mr. Nick!" Pearl begged clutching onto his blue jacket.

"Pearls, if you're too scared then don't come," he said releasing her grip.

"Aww, but I want to come, it sounds so much fun," she said. "I won't be scared if there are a lot of people."

Phoenix sighed again, he looked at Pearl's eyes which is just begging for her request to come true. He looked at Maya who is also having the same happy glint on her eyes. Phoenix has to admit that he can't resist those looks. And when he thought about it, horror stories are a lot more fun with more people.

"Well I don't mind if we're having a few people over," Phoenix gave in. "But the real issue here is whose going to come?"

**10:00 PM ****Wright & Co. Law Offices**

"This is so exciting," said Ema Skye helped lighting candles. "Thanks for inviting me Mr. Wright."

"Anytime Ema," said Phoenix also lighting a candle. "You should tell me when you're here for a visit." Maya had been edging to meet Ema; she thought that Ema sounded like a fun person to be around with. Who would've thought that coincidentally she would be here on a visiting trip?

"Hey Nick," said his other friend Larry Butz. "How many candles do we really need? These are enough to practically burn your whole office."

Phoenix never thought that he would see him anytime soon. Maya invited Larry over for the whole horror stories challenge, Larry is probably the only one who knew Phoenix best. And Maya is determined to squeeze the information of Phoenix's weak points out of him.

"What's the deal with the candles dude?" Larry asked Phoenix. Phoenix sighed looking at the surrounding of the room. It's pitch dark, and the only source of light that is lighting the room are a few candles that Maya thought up.

"It'll be a lot scarier if we use candles as lights instead," her voice echoed in his mind. She always comes up with crazy method or requests that drove Phoenix into the wall. Not that he's complaining or anything, he sometimes enjoyed having some excitement on his life. Whatever she wanted or request, he is always willing to fulfil it for her. For the price of a smile on her face is the only thing he asked for, whatever that makes her happy. Speaking of Maya, here she comes now with Pearl, and an unaccounted guest.

"We're here!" Maya's voice rang out after opening the front door. "Ohhh this place looks reeeealy scary," she added after looking around the dark office.

"Wow! This does feel scary," Pearl commented looking around the room. "This is going to be so much fun!" She ran in looking for Phoenix, but instead came across to a woman she never met before. The girl is somehow looked similar to Maya, except that she has a pink sunglasses on her head and she's wearing a white lab coat to cover her normal clothing.

"Hi little girl," Ema greeted casually. "You must be Pearl Fey."

"Uhmm who are you?" Pearl asked innocently.

"I'm Ema Skye," she introduced herself. "I'm Mr. Wright's friend."

Pearl raised the question when Ema said 'friend'. She never met this girl before, she's also sure that Phoenix had never mention a girl by the name Ema Skye. And yet this girl just happen to came right in calling herself Phoenix's friend, Pearl need to keep a close eye on this girl. She admit that she's pretty, similar to Mystic Maya in a way. That's even a bigger threat for the Phoenix/Maya shipper. Pearl looked closer to Ema, she had a stiff look on her face studying the girl from angle to angle.

"Oh good you guys are here," Phoenix said suddenly appearing. "Come on, let's get to the room and get this over with." He then noticed Ema who's been examining by Pearl. "Oh by the way this is Ema," he introduced the young teen. Ema waved to Maya and smile in a friendly gesture. "Ema that's Maya," Phoenix continued with the introduction. "And I see you met Pearls." He looked up to see another person is standing right next to Maya and he had been quiet for this whole entire time, Phoenix knew who that person would be. "Edgeworth what are you doing here?"

"Your assistants dragged me here all the way from my office," he said in that same monotonous tone. Phoenix smiled sheepishly and looked at this rival in court standing there by the doorway. He knew that Maya wanted Edgeworth to come, she even said it this morning that she will drag him in. He had no idea that she was actually serious when she said that.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to," he said giving Maya a scowled look.

"Actually it would amuse me to watch you cower in fear upon hearing such nonsense story," he chuckled passing Phoenix and entered the prepared room. Phoenix rolled his eyes away from Edgeworth, he's the same as usual.

"Come on Nick, let's go," Maya pushed Phoenix in. "You come in too Ema, Pearly."

Ema loved to join Maya and the other men but with Pearl still analysing her, it's hard to move around. Ema smiled uncomfortably while Pearl finished examining Ema from all necessary angles. "I'm watching you missy," Pearl said randomly. Ema lift up one of her eyebrow quizzically.

Moments later, everything seems to be in place. The whole 6 crowds sat on the ground surrounding with fire-lit candles. Darkness has engulfed the quiet room of the murder location, no lights are on to shine the way. This terror tension is getting harder seconds by seconds, even a person with weak heart will surely be ready to collapse anytime soon. But these 6 people who sat in this room are no cowards, they are ready to present the most horrifying story that they had ever heard.

"Anyone would like to go first?" Maya asked the crowd. She felt really excited, but due to her challenge against Phoenix she had to keep her composure and mustn't get too excited.

"I'll go first," Ema volunteered. "Are you ready for this Mr. Wright?" she asked menacingly. For a moment there, something is clearly different about Ema. Phoenix felt that she's not the same science-loving quirky girl he knew. She felt somehow different, she felt more like a real crypt. A crypt that is prepared and ready to rein hell on earth. She grinned, like a grim reaper ready to steal the human soul. With her throat ready and a story bore in her mind, Ema opened up the first statement.

"It all started in a normal Junior High School…"

The story dragged on longer and a lot scarier than Phoenix expected. He had to admit though, Ema's story is pretty scary, especially for him. But it's not just for him. Phoenix glanced from time to time to look at the other crowd's expression. Maya and Pearl are hugging close, scared out of their wits and too afraid to scream. Ema is not the type to scare people by suddenly shocking them, she's the type that play with the people's mind and scare them from the inside. Phoenix can see Larry's legs shaking and he's sweating bullets from the edge of his spot. Edgeworth on the other hand, is sitting normally looking bored as always. Edgeworth is true to his beliefs of science and not of the supernatural, he finds difficult on how Ema's story can be put in a lot of sense.

Ema tell the story of a junior high student who accidentally spill paint all over the replica image of Mona Lisa and not end up telling the teacher. The student left home leaving the Mona Lisa painting dirty. She returned to school that night because she left her homework. But instead she ran back because she heard evil laugh coming in from her classroom. That morning, she came to school early to retrieve her homework but she was grabbed by the Mona Lisa painting. The painting was mad for the girl who spilled paint on her beautiful face, the Mona Lisa ghost strangled the poor girl. The girl saved herself by hitting the painting with her backpack. The Mona Lisa spirit let the girl go as she sprint out of the classroom and inform one of the teacher. They both return to the classroom and find the Mona Lisa painting is smothered in blood.

Phoenix admitted that the story is a bit half-assed and didn't really make a lot of sense. But still, he acknowledge that story to be scary and truth to be told he's quite frightened.

"And in the end, the painting was force to take down and no one ever seen it again," Ema finished her story. She exhaled some air and looked at the faces of her audiences, judging by the face she nailed it pretty good. "So what do you think?" she asked.

"Mystic Maya," Pearl said with great difficult. "I don't want to go to an art museum any more."

"Me too Pearly," Maya said still shaking. "Me too." She looked around the room, there aren't any paintings around but thinking about the story still gave her a fright. "Nick, can we turn the lights on?"

"Oh come on Maya," Phoenix scoffed. "Don't tell me that story actually scared you?"

"Actually Nick," Larry cut in. "I think turning the lights on is a good idea. Right Edgy?" he asked his friend for a support. Edgeworth stared at Larry in disgust, Larry knew what that look meant.

"Please turn the lights on Mr. Nick," Pearl begged hugging Mystic Maya closely. "I'm so scared."

"I guess I should've tone it down a little," said Ema feeling guilty for scaring the little girl.

"There's no need to feel bad Ema," Edgeworth finally spoke. He looked to the cowering Pearl and Maya. "And there's nothing to be scared about. Paintings are nothing but colour applied to surface. They're not going to come to life." Pearl and Maya somehow felt better, they're not shaking as much as last time.

"And I'm having trouble believing a replica can be angry," Edgeworth continued to show his theory. "If you ask me you should've used the real Mona Lisa painting. Now that will make more sense."

"As expected from Mr. Edgeworth," Ema beamed in delight. "Never cease to surprise me." Edgeworth bowed, similar to the way he always do in the court room. Pearl and Maya eased up and felt more relaxed now that Edgeworth has calmed the girls down.

"Well it's just basic further explanation Ema," said Edgeworth. "You see…"

"Ok I think that's enough Mr. Edgeworth," Maya cut in. "The further you say, the harder it is to scare Nick."

"Oh please," Phoenix smirked. "That story didn't scare me one bit."

"Yeah right Nick," Larry pointed out. "You have to be scared at least one bit." Phoenix shook his head confidently. To be honest he was a bit scared, but not at Ema's story, he was intimidated on how Ema told the story. She really knew how to grab the audience's attention and use the perfect moment to point out the scary scene. Her way of telling the story is what scared him the most, not the contents.

"Ok my turn, my turn," Pearl volunteered excitedly.

"You know any good scary story little one?" Ema asked the excited girl.

"Yes I do know," she said in a not-so-nice tone to Ema. The other questioned Pearl's attitude towards Ema. "Are you ready Mr. Nick?" she asked devilishly. Phoenix can not help but to chuckle, Pearl looks too innocent and cute to be scary.

"Bring it on," he answered.

"You might want to sit closer to Mystic Maya, Mr. Nick," said Pearl shyly covering her faces. "You guys can hold each other when you're scared." Phoenix and Maya twitched, looked at each other and turned away at the same time. Edgeworth acted like he's not surprised. Ema and Larry were surprised though, this was the very first time for them two to discover the news, though it's not true.

"No way!" they both blurted. "You guys are going out?"

"It's not like that!" both Maya and Phoenix chorused. The two realised that they both said it at the same time, they hold their own mouth in gasp. Ema and Larry both grinned teasing the two "couples". Phoenix think fast and quickly change the subject.

"The story Pearls," he said hastily.

"Ah right," Pearl remembered. She got sidetrack from the whole Phoenix and Maya pairing issue, but she regained her mood and tried her best to get the same feeling people had when Ema told the story. "Well, then," she started trying to get herself adjusted. "I'm not sure if I'm supposed to tell this kind of story," she began innocently. The whole crowd is on the edge of the seat, the feelings that Pearl emitting is the same feeling when Ema drew her audience into her attention. "But I had no choice to do so, anyway it all started…"

Pearl's story began with a young girl walking down in a lonely street, until she came across a man. The two talked for a bit, the man was persuasive enough to actually reel the girl inside his home. There they talked for a bit longer, the man was too persuasive so in the end he ended up kissing her. Pearl went into further details how the kiss deepen, she then tell the interaction between the two characters in further details. Slowly the man unbuttoned her shirt exposing her chest. The woman put her hands under the man's pants and…

"OBJECTION!!" Phoenix and Edgeworth yelled out the same time. Both men were panting and blushing madly, the 3 other crowds also have hints of red colour on their faces. Pearl quickly covered her mouth.

"Did I say something wrong?" Pearl asked innocently.

"No, no of course not," Larry answered. "Please continue." Phoenix slapped Larry on the back of the head in response.

"Where did you learn all of this?" Phoenix asked desperately demanding answer.

"It was Gumshoe wasn't it?" Edgeworth asked putting his hand into fist of rage. "You ask him for horror story and he answer you with…that."

"No, it was big sis Iris," Pearl answered bluntly.

"IRIS!" the whole group shouted, except for Ema who had no idea who she is.

"Why is she telling you this kind of story?" Maya asked with the similar tone Phoenix had earlier.

"I asked her back in the detention centre for a good 'ho-wre' story," Pearl explained the meeting with her older sister. "At first she looked at me weirdly, but then she decided to tell me." Pearl smiled, she had such a fun time that morning visiting her half-sister. The whole gang understood when they heard Pearl mispronounced horror, it's just a misunderstanding. But Phoenix wondered how Iris responded to when she heard Pearl's question.

"Did your sister ask why you asked for one?" Ema asked Phoenix's question.

Pearl thought about the time she had with Iris. "I think she was about to," Pearl answered honestly. "But she smiled instead and said some stuff like how old I've become and something like about time I should learn."

"I think 9 years old is still considered too young," Edgeworth commented on Iris's speculations on maturity.

"Why? What's wrong with what I said?" Pearl asked confused. "I know they don't sound too scary but…"

"Pearly," Maya interrupted. "That was **not** a horror story, that was a **whore** story. You mispronounced the word and Iris got the wrong idea."

Pearl titled her confusingly, she still couldn't understand the difference since they both almost sounded the same to her ear. "There's a difference?" she naively asked.

"A big difference Pearls," Phoenix answered chuckling at the naïve young Fey. "It's best if you forget everything that Iris told you."

"Aww…" Pearl pouted. "And big sis Iris told me so many of them." This caught the whole gang off guard, they all look each other uncomfortably.

"Now that's scary," Ema tried to hold in her laughter. The situations are moving awkward every seconds, thanks to Pearl's mispronunciation, everyone started to feel really uncomfortable. Perhaps the biggest surprise to Phoenix was that he learned how graphical Iris can really be. It would felt really difficult for him to faced her now.

The frightening tension is feeling weak, everyone seems to be slipping off the main goal of this current event minute by minute. The mood is no longer felt any intimidating. The gang is starting to lose interest since the last story failed in an unexpected result. Everyone is losing the hopes of scaring Phoenix, if this continued on Maya would lose her challenge. She would want to scare Phoenix with her trump card, but first she need to get Phoenix in an uncomfortable position. She tugged on Larry's sleeve and signalled him that it's his turn. Larry heard the message and blew off some of the candles. This gesture caught the gang off guard, even Edgeworth looked surprised when the room gotten darker. Maya took out the flashlight hidden under her yutaka outfit and shone it under her chin showing off a look of fear.

"Listen closely my friends," she said in a spooky voice.

Pearl screamed and squeezed the closest thing to her in fright, Mr. Edgeworth. "Okay, okay we'll listen," she said desperately. "Please don't do that again." She whimpered like a cute little puppy, Edgeworth find it difficult to ignore her like that, so he put a reassuring hand on her back and rubbed it slowly.

"Great," said Maya satisfied for bringing back everyone's attention. She turned off the flashlight and calmed down little Pearls.

Larry cleared his throat and made his first statement. "Alright Nick, now it's my turn."

"Oh boy, here we go," said Phoenix sarcastically faking an excitement.

"I've known you since we were kids, Nick," he said threateningly. "I know your weakness."

Phoenix knew well that what Larry said is true. Larry had been around long enough to know what Phoenix is really afraid of, he could possibly use it as an advantage to win on Maya's side. Phoenix braced himself for the worst, Maya and Pearl are on the edge of their seat to hear Larry's side of the story, Ema and Edgeworth are just anxious to know what Phoenix's real weaknesses is. Larry liked it when everyone is paying attention to him, he wouldn't want to disappoint them here. He took a deep breath and started.

"_**It all started in this very own office…"**_

_**Larry's stories turned out to be a very unusual and unpredictable one, heck it doesn't even sound like a horror story at all. He told the story of Phoenix, Maya, Edgeworth and Pearl in the future. He started with an absurd idea on how Maya is leaving Phoenix so she can join Edgeworth in Europe. Apparently in Larry's vision, Maya is in love with Edgeworth. **_

Phoenix can see that Maya, Pearl and Edgeworth are all glaring at Larry like lions in the jungle, while he's the helpless antelope ready to be pounced. But nevertheless, they didn't say anything because they all want to know where this is leading to, including Phoenix himself.

_**Back in the story, Maya broke the news to Phoenix that she's moving in with Edgeworth at Europe. Of course, Phoenix fainted and lost consciousness for the whole day. He woke up on the next day in the hospital to discover that Maya brought him in and left to Europe already. After he was released from the hospital, Phoenix lost all of his spirits and soon just learned not to care at all. Pearl came in later on after discovering that Maya left the village. Phoenix told her the news, it struck the girl's heart deeply. She ran away and somehow wound up in Berry Big Circus where she ended up joining them, with the last member of The Fey disappeared from Kurain, the village was lost.**_

Ema took notes all of Larry's details and his vision of the future that was fated for. But she knew that this is no funny matter to some people, she can see that Maya and Pearl's eyes are turned from anger to sadness. Phoenix and Edgeworth on the other hand are ready to tear Larry apart in two, how can he picture his friends so out of character?

_**Larry's story returned to Phoenix who took a case and ended up losing his badge for the fake evidence a little girl gave him. The girl didn't know it was fake to begin with so he couldn't blame her, in the end he adopted her as his own daughter. Slowly Phoenix began to lose interest and just couldn't care anymore, he got rid of the suit and wore tracksuit instead. Larry speculate that he ended up living in a box with his daughter, living it up as a hobo.**_

Now Phoenix is really ready to tear Larry up in two, he couldn't take things in any longer. How could Phoenix can be so that inconsiderate and live in a box with a helpless girl? He's prepared to raise an objection, but something else inside of him wanted to hear more.

_**Larry returned to Edgeworth and Maya's life in Europe. There he portrayed Edgeworth as an angsty (emo) man for losing all of his Twinkies snacks and continued on making up reasons of him being angsty all the time. Maya tried to seduce Edgeworth which just ended him refusing her, even summoning Mia still did not work on him.**_

Maya's ready to cry, but she can't just break down and sob in front of everyone right now, It would show how emotionally weak she is. Edgeworth is more than ready to tear Larry up in two, this marked the first time Ema ever see Edgeworth this angry. Little Pearl looked like she's shutting her eyes tight. She was actually trying to meditate and block Larry's voice out, the poor girl could not take or hear anymore of Larry's story.

_**After hearing such unbearable and impossible story of Larry's prediction in the future, Larry's story come to a conclusion. Phoenix ended up living up as a hobo with his adopted daughter that he named Trucy, Maya continued her life with the angsty Edgeworth, and Pearl abandoned her village to join the Big Berry Circus as an acrobat. The story came to a close where Phoenix admitted himself that he did not regret on choosing his path to Hobosville.**_

"_**And that is how Nick walked down to the hobo path." Larry concluded his 'horror' story.**_

(**A/N: **Note that _**everything in bold italic **_does not belong to me. Please visit **Empress Venus**'s profile to read the full story of Larry's speculation on Phoenix's hobo path).

"What do you think?" Larry asked itching to hear some good feedbacks on his story.

The "characters" that are in his story are either too upset or too angry to say anything. Ema wouldn't want to ask anything else since she knew that bringing the story back is a bad idea. The atmosphere is more uncomfortable than ever, even worse when Pearl accidentally slipped up some whore stories. Larry waited for everyone to respond his question. He looked at every one of his "characters" who just refused to look at him or at everyone else. Larry looked confused, he went to Ema who shook her head in shame. She decided to break the silence.

"It's getting late," she said speculating the late hour. "I think we should wrap this up and go home."

"Good idea," Phoenix got up avoiding contacts with everyone else.

He turned the lights back on which shine brightly above the whole room. He blew off some of the candles while others help and gather their belongings. Everyone was avoiding each other, especially Phoenix who refused to talk or discuss the last story with everyone else. 5 minutes later, everyone left the office and went on their separate ways. Edgeworth offered Ema to come back to his office where he can get his car out and drove her back to Lana's apartment. The two depart Phoenix and friends, later Larry left to meet his new girlfriend still oblivious to the whole awkwardness. No one waved or say any goodbyes to him, he probably figured that they were too scared from his story to say anything. That leaves only Phoenix and The Fey, all three stood in front of the Wright & Co. Law Office not sure of what to do or what to say. Even if it was only three of them, things are still looking rather awkward. Phoenix glanced at Maya and Pearl who both looked away and stared their own feet on the ground. Phoenix caught a glance earlier that Maya looked like she was about to cry in the office, if only it wasn't for Ema who interrupted she would probably broke down in the office.

"Shall we go to the train station then?" Phoenix asked to the girls suddenly. Pearl nodded repeatedly while still looking at her wiggly feet. Phoenix looked at Maya who still can not erase the story that Larry left behind. "Maya?" Phoenix asked. Maya didn't reply. "It's getting late," Phoenix added looking at his watch.

"How could he?" Maya spoke silently. Phoenix gasped quietly, Maya finally spoke. Pearl looked up to her older cousin, also shocked at what she's hearing. "That wasn't funny!" she said harshly. "What the hell was Larry thinking?"

Phoenix immediately got the message; Maya was really upset at Larry's story. "Look it's Larry okay," he said. "He's an idiot, just don't let his story bother you."

"You don't understand Nick!" Maya raised her voice. She finally looked up, little tears are crawling down onto her cheek. "That was not funny!" Phoenix took this hard (for Larry) and stepped back one step. Pearl looked worried at her cousin.

"How dare he mention my sister like that! Did he actually think that was funny?! Making fun of her breasts like that!" **(A/N **Please read **Empress Venus**'s original fanfic for better details)

"Does he have any idea how many taunts and angry stare my sister had to go through when she was in school?! Does he know how many trouble she had to go through with all the boys staring and chasing her like that! Just because she has really big boobs!"

Phoenix has no idea that this idea was brought up. He knew that Mia was famous for her quite blossomed chest, he just had no idea she was troubled in school by the boys because of it. But Phoenix knew that wasn't the only reason why Maya was so upset. There has to be so something else on why she was angry and sad.

"And…and…to think that Pearly would leave the village just like that! It's kind of like he was trying to say that Pearly was better of to be an acrobat and dump Kurain away!" Pearl's eyes are starting to get wet after hearing that. Phoenix quickly broke her rambling.

"Maya!" Phoenix yelled out. He needed to get her attention and to shut her up, he can not allow her to say more that can hurt herself and Pearl. Phoenix toned down his voice volume and spoke in a comforting way. "I know that you're upset because of what Larry said about your family and your clan. But this is nothing to make a big deal out of it. You just have to learn that…"

"No Nick!" she cut him off. "This is not what upset me the most." She faced him and looked at him straight in the eye. "What upset me the most is learning that you're not with me in the future."

Phoenix can only gasp at hearing her out. Did he not hear her properly? Pearl gasp too, she did not expect that her speculation of Maya to be Phoenix's special person is actually coming true.

"Not only you, but Pearly too," said Maya. Pearl threw her imagination out for a second to pay attention to her cousin. "You and Pearly are the only family I have left," she sadly said. "To be speculated of having a future without the two most important people in my life," Maya sobbed throughout her whole sentences. "Is what upset me the most."

Maya can not hold her tears any longer; she cried softly shedding a few tears. Pearl couldn't control hers either, Phoenix however had none to shed. But his heart had to think and looked back through the past days he had spent with Maya. Ever since Mia's death, he had always been watching over her. Although it was Mia who requested Maya to take care of him, it seemed to be the other way round. Had he not realise how important he is to Maya? No wonders why she was angry at Larry, he did not realise how important Phoenix had become in her life.

Phoenix held Maya by the shoulders, she looked at him with her wet eyes. He smiled softly and hugged her, Maya is startled by the sudden action. Pearl gasped and return her imagination back to her cute little head. Maya felt embarrassed for having Phoenix to hug her like that, she wanted to let go but she can't. He felt so warm, and it felt so comfortable. She remembered this feeling, it was the time when she returned after being kidnapped by Shelly DeKiller.

"I won't leave you Maya," he said while hugging her. "I promise." Maya's eyes open wide, did he really mean what he said to her. "I will never leave you no matter what, I will always be here for you," he said quietly. Phoenix looked towards Pearl's direction while hugging Maya comfortingly, she had a sly little grin and blush on her face. Phoenix immediately realised what he just said might give Pearl the wrong idea, he released the hug.

"Nick?" Maya asked rubbing her eyes. "Did you really mean it?"

"Of course," he stuttered. "Me and Pearl, I mean," he corrected himself. "We're not going to leave you, we'll stay together." Maya felt like her tears are coming again, but this time they are for joy. Maya rubbed her incoming tears to hide her emotions from Phoenix. Phoenix didn't mind if she would cry, cause he will help to dry those tears for her.

"It'll be fine Maya," he continued. Phoenix's hands reached to Maya's face, she blushed at the feeling of her best friend's hands on her. He rubbed those tears away from her, just like he promised. "You have nothing to worry about, because our future is secured."

"Nick…" Maya managed to cried out from all of her sobs.

"Mr. Nick," Pearl said in a similar tone to her cousin. "That is so sweet of you to do such a thing to Mystic Maya."

Phoenix turned to the little one and rubbed her head softly. "This goes for you too Pearls, we're not going to leave you alone too." He really mean what he said to little Pearls, she had suffered some painful memoirs throughout the past.

"Mr. Nick!!!" Pearl cried out. She hugged Phoenix by the waist and held her face tight into his suit. The girl cried out loud that day, her tears was soaking all over Phoenix's suit. Phoenix was not suspecting for the bear hugged he received from Pearl, but he didn't mind as long as she's going to be okay it'll be fine.

"Oh Nick!!!" This time Phoenix nearly got tipped over when Maya decided to join the hug by launching her arms over Phoenix. She cried too on his shoulder, her tears of joy were all caused by the love and bond shared by the two closest people in her life. "Thank you Nick," she sobbed. Everything is going to be ok, now that he promised to be with her, her future is safe.

* * *

WOW THIS IS LONG!! WHAT TO EXPECT, THIS WAS ORIGINALLY TO BE A NE-SHOT BUT INSTEAD I WANT TO BROADEN IT UP. WELL ANYWAY, THIS IS MY FIRST ATTEMPT IN CREATING PHOENIX WRIGHT, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT, AND I HOPE FELLOW PHOENIX/MAYA FANS WILL ENJOY IT TOO. WELL I'LL LEAVE THINGS TO YOU THEN. PLEASE REVIEW... 


	2. Woman's Intuition

It seems to me that Phoenix Wright is lack of fan base definitely. Either that or people just don't want to read a 1-chapter of over 7,000 words lol. Oh well not my problem that chapter 1 is very long, I guess people these days play video games and watch TV more than read lol. Let's continue with more Phoenix/Maya goodness shall we…

P.S – PW: JFA Case 4 SPOILER and PW: T&T CASE 5 SPOILER.

Disclaimer: Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom and their respective owners.

**The Future**

**Chapter 2 – Woman's intuition**

Phoenix Wright immediately woke up when his alarm clock blared loudly inside his tiny bedroom. He quickly shut down that annoying racket, he wouldn't want to woke his guests up. He got up from his bed and stretched lazily, he looked out to the window, the sun is shining brightly suggesting its wonderful weather. Phoenix left his bedroom not caring that he is only dressed in his boxer and white singlet. He went towards to the toilet and washed his lazy face, he looked up to the bathroom mirror examining his face one more time before leaving. His spiky hair is down bearing his natural hairstyle that many people aren't familiar of. He trudged towards his connecting living room to the kitchen, normally he would get dressed before walking out of his room, but because of the event last night it's a different matter. Phoenix didn't care anyway, it's not like there are people in the living room.

"Morning Nick!" Maya perked up from the sofa. Phoenix was taken back from the sudden noise, he yelped quietly and jumped a little. He turned towards Maya who was sitting down by the sofa with the TV on low volume.

"Maya," said Phoenix. "You're up already?" Maya nodded. Phoenix looked at her direction; the TV played a morning talk show, there's breakfast on the coffee table.

"Uhh Nick…" said Maya. Phoenix looked at her, she has a quite of an unpleasant look on her face. Phoenix looked down and realised that he's dressed inappropriately. He hesitated for a few seconds before he bolted through his room. "I didn't know you're not naturally spiky haired!" Maya called out. Phoenix rolled his eyes from inside his room, so that's what the unpleasant look about.

Few minutes later, Phoenix came out dressed more appropriately with his trademark blue pants and long sleeved white shirt. He dropped his jacket by the couch next to Maya, he also threw in his untied red tie. Maya ignored Phoenix's clothes, she just sat down quietly munching on her cereal while Phoenix helped himself in his own kitchen. He waited patiently for the coffee machine to do its magic, Phoenix looked by Maya's direction, someone is missing.

"Where's Pearls?" he asked Maya.

"She's fixing her hair in the guest room," she replied not taking her eyes off the screen. Now that when Phoenix thinks about it, Pearl has that pretzel-shaped hairstyle, it looked like it took her a while to do so. But he won't question or suggest a different hairstyle for the little girl, after all he is the man with a weird hairstyle himself.

The coffee machine came to its end with a "ding" noise, Phoenix poured himself a cup to keep himself awake. Maya turned to the noise sound, she watched Phoenix drank the cup of coffee. It reminded her certain someone that she couldn't let go. Phoenix put the cup down and looked towards Maya, she's staring at his mug. Phoenix immediately realised what he just done, he quickly poured the rest of the coffee down the drain trying not to bring any more memories to the poor girl. Phoenix laughed nervously trying to erase the image of the last prosecutor he defeated. Maya smiled at Phoenix's attempt, she knew that whatever he's doing is something to cheer her up. Maya looked back to the TV, but something on the sofa caught her eye.

"Hey Nick," she called out. "Come here for a sec." Phoenix listened to her order and approached her.

"What is it Maya?" he asked. Maya grinned and put his undone tie over his head attaching it into his shirt collar, Phoenix questioned her gesture. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tying your necktie on you," she said bluntly working the tie on his neck.

"Why?" he asked looking at her hands doing the work.

"For practise," she said. "I need to learn how to tie one of this thing one day." Phoenix rolled his eyes, he knew well that she can tried it on herself instead of using him as her model.

"Well why are you practising it on me?" he asked. Maya's hands stopped moving, she looked up to his face, her face is changing red. Phoenix is also turning red himself for having stared really close by her.

"I always wanted to tie your necktie for you," she said looking awkwardly. Phoenix looked at her awkwardly too, where did this idea suddenly come from? He gave in and smile, he grab a hold of her hands and directed it on how to tie a necktie properly. Maya smiled too and follow his directing hands, she never really know how to tie one properly in the first place. The guest room's door opened up when Pearl exited out from the room, she's all dressed up in her acolyte uniform and groomed her hair with the usual style.

"Morning everyone," she greeted enthusiastically upon entering the living room. She gasped quietly when she saw Maya attempting on tying Phoenix's necktie. Coincidentally, the TV program is currently showing a commercial of a woman tying her husband's necktie before letting him out for work. Pearl looked to the TV and then to Phoenix and Maya, who froze realising that their position is going to give Pearl another wild imagination. Too late, Pearl grasped her face and squealed so loud that the next door neighbour might complain.

"It's not what it looks like!" Maya nervously tried to explain. She fiddled her hands around Phoenix's necktie, though she's actually pulling the necktie down choking Phoenix to his last breath. "Oh sorry…" she let go the necktie. Phoenix coughed couple of times and embrace the air he received. "I was just practising how to tie a necktie," Maya explained the little girl.

"Oh?" Pearl asked slyly. "What for?"

"So I can put it on myself," she answered confidently. Maya thought that she convinced Pearl there, but she was backfired.

"Mystic Maya," said Pearl. "If you want to practise how to tie a necktie for yourself, then there's no reason for you to practise tying it for Mr. Nick." Maya opened her mouth to answer back, but she can't find the right word.

"_She got you there," _Phoenix commented to himself. He looked over to the two girls, Maya is having trouble explaining to the grinning Pearl. Considering to the event last night, he's glad that the two girls are happy again. Truth to be told, the reason they become so positive could be that he decided to let the two girls sleep over at his home. If he let them go back home to Kurain, God knows how upset they can still be. Looks like the idea of having Phoenix around brighten up their mood.

"Well then girls," Phoenix interrupted the girls' argument. "How about we just forget about all of this and go back to the Wright & Co. Law Office?"

"Fine by me," Maya immediately replied wanting to talk no more of the necktie event. Pearl pouted and crossed her arm crossly, she is very determined to draw the answer out from Maya. Phoenix noticed the poor girl and placed his hand on her head.

"Come on Pearl," he smiled. "I'll buy you breakfast." Pearl immediately cheered up and smiled her innocent smile that Phoenix adored.

"Oooh oooh let's go for morning ramen!" Maya excitedly suggested.

"You had breakfast already," Phoenix sweatdropped.

"Mr. Nick!!" Pearl scolded. "How dare you not treating Mystic Maya for breakfast!"

"Yeah Nick!" Maya played in with Pearl. "Don't you want me to grow?" she teased him. Phoenix rolled his eyes, she finished his milk and yet she demand for more food out of him. It's not like he hated it or anything, he is prepared to throw his wallet for her sake. It's just that hearing the fact of Maya's bottomless stomach is rather bizarre for him.

"Alright, alright," Phoenix gave up. "We can go grab a bowl somewhere on the way."

"Yeay!!!" the two girls hugged him.

**Wright & Co. Law Office**

Phoenix entered first through the door of his very own office, the girls entered after Phoenix. Phoenix went to the window and adjusted the blinds letting the morning sun shine his tiny office. Once the room is well lit, they were amazed at how many candles that were used from last night's event. Numerous of small candles are spread all over the office, some still stand firm while some are almost at the end of its life. The dry wax is stuck through the floors showing its bad look of the law office. Phoenix looked around the mess he and his friends made last night, he sighed and hung his head low.

"_This is going to be tough to clean," _he said to himself. He looked at his desk filled with files of the Elise Deauxnim case, he still have a few pages of work left needed to be done. He sighed and looked through the candles mess, he groaned at the sight. _"I told her that we shouldn't use candles," _he said mentally. He already warned Maya that candles are going to be annoying to clean, and as a result she still ignored him. He's about to lecture her so she would learn her lesson, but he recently just discovered she's nowhere to be found in the main room. _"Now where did she and Pearls gone to?"_

Maya and Pearl came out from the bathroom grinning with satisfaction, Phoenix wondered why. He also wondered why Maya is carrying a chisel and Pearl holding the washroom's waste basket.

"Where did you get that and what are you going to do with it?" Phoenix asked Maya. Maya looked at the object she's holding, she turned to him and smile.

"We're going to clean this office!" she said enthusiastically. Phoenix looked around the mess in the office, did she mean by clean as scrub the wax off the floors? "You can go ahead and work on your case files," she continued. "Pearl and I will scrape the wax off the office with this chisel!"

Phoenix can mentally hear his poor office screamed in pain when Maya scraped the living hell out of the office. But on the other hand, it will help him a lot if Maya and Pearl would do a simple task for them. _"At least it will keep them busy from bugging me," _he said to himself.

"Alright then girls, I leave the office in your care," he said with trust.

"You can count on us Mr. Nick," Pearl saluted dropping the waste baskets. Maya sweatdropped looking at all the messes rolling out of the sanitary baskets.

"Please pick those up," Phoenix replied. Pearl smiled sheepishly.

30 minutes have passed since the girls are assigned to their cleaning jobs, Phoenix sat down in his favourite swivel chair writing up the report for the previous case. From the corner of his eyes, he stared at the two girls scrubbing the waxes out of the office floor. He laughed quietly when he saw Maya struggling to scrape a part of wax out with the chisel, Pearl switched place with her and easily took it out of the floor, Phoenix laughed again. He stared at Maya for a while as she gathered up the remaining wax off the floor; she seemed to be happy according to Phoenix.

He thought back to the event last night outside of the Wright & Co. Law Office, Maya is very heartbroken from hearing Larry's idea of a "scary" story. Phoenix had never seen Maya so disheartened, the usual cheery and happy young medium cried for quite a while. Hearing the fact that Phoenix won't be nowhere near her life is the one upset her the most, does Phoenix mean so much to her? Did he notice it at all? Is he that important to Maya? Phoenix had never thought himself as someone to be remembered by, for all he knows he is probably known as the unstoppable defense lawyer. But to bring such a strong impact to Maya's life, he couldn't help himself to feel touched. But the big question to him is, what is Maya to Phoenix?Unfortunately, for Mr. Wright, he couldn't finish that thought when one rude guest burst into his office without the manners to knock.

"Hello, Phoenix Wright!" that voice sounded familiar to him. Phoenix peeked through the corner of his eyes and sees an upcoming whip strike him right on the forehead.

TWAKK!!!

Phoenix was taken aback by the sudden assault, his swivel chair rolled off his body and he fell on the ground grabbing his sore head. Maya and Pearl trotted back in from the other room once hearing the commotion. They were a little surprised to the unexpected guest.

"Ms. Von Karma?" Maya asked. "What are you doing here?" It is as she said, it's none other than the German prosecutor, Franziska Von Karma. Though she's an enemy in court she can also be called an ally in certain situation to Phoenix and friends.

"Just taking care of business," she sternly replied. Franziska somewhat has this strong pride of herself as a Von Karma blood. But she's different compared to her ruthless father, beneath those hard shell lays the soft-side of Franziska Von Karma. "How long are you going to make me wait Phoenix Wright?" Franziska scolded him.

Phoenix rose up from under his desk with a bit of a struggle, lucky for him that whip is not as hard as it usually does. "How can I help you Ms. Von Karma?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"There's something I need to talk to you about," she replied.

"Ok let's hear it," said Phoenix while putting some ointment on his forehead. Franziska whipped his table causing Phoenix, Maya and Pearl jumped from another unexpected attack. "Whoa! What is it?" he asked raising his voice.

"I need to speak to you alone!" she tightened up her whip.

"Then why don't you say so in the first place?" Phoenix asked keeping the same tone he said earlier. Phoenix received another "whipped" reply from Von Karma through his right hand. "Ouch! Girls can you please excuse us for a moment," Phoenix winced to the Feys.

"Sure Nick," said Maya cheerfully. Maya never show any fear to Franziska's whip, it's natural since she never experienced the pain of it.

"I still don't like her Mystic Maya," Pearl whispered very quietly. "Why is she so mean to Mr. Nick?" Franziska rolled her eyes irritably upon hearing Pearl's comment, she hadn't forgotten about what Pearl said to her back in the Inner Temple.

"Now now Pearly," Maya assured her. "Let's just go clean the other room." Both girls entered the room leaving the two lawyers to talk all by themselves.

"Please have a seat," Phoenix gesturing to the client chair. Franziska angrily whipped Phoenix's other hand, but once he's used to with the whip he dodged it.

"I'm not your client Phoenix Wright, don't treat me as such individual," she angrily respond.

"_Is she __saying that all clients I had are guilty criminals?" _he asked mentally. "So now that we're alone, what is that you wanted to discuss with me?" Phoenix sighed standing up to reach Franziska's eye-height.

"Actually," she smirked. "It's more like something I have to show you." She lifted up her left hand, and magically a card lay out on her hand. Phoenix honestly never thought of Franziska would perform such simple trick to him, he knew that card is hidden under her sleeve. "Take it!" she gave it to him.

"_What the hell is that all about?" _Phoenix took the card and look at its content. His eyes immediately opened up in shock, now he knew why she wanted this conversation to be private.

"I think you understand now Phoenix Wright, why I wanted this conversation to be personal," she said sitting at his desk.

"It can't be…" his whole body began to shake. "This is… this is… THIS IS SHELLY DEKILLER'S CARD!!"

Franziska immediately grabbed her whip and whipped Phoenix repeatedly for no mercy. "You foolishly foolish excuse for being a foolish attorney!!" she angrily yelled at him. "Don't scream too loud!!"

"What's going on here?" Maya peeked through the other room. "I think I just heard you say…" Maya stopped mid-sentence when she saw Franziska releasing her barrage to Phoenix. He is dodging them all though by using his thick case folder as his shield. But it looked like he's not going to last for any longer. "I think I'll leave you guys alone," she closed the door.

"Why are you so angry all of the sudden?" Phoenix whimpered behind his shielding folder.

"You nearly caused her to come out!!" She pointed to the door with her other unoccupied hand.

"Oh sorry," he mumbled still dodging. "Ms. Von Karma! This is serious matter! Why would DeKiller aim for you?" he asked fiercely.

"You have got to be the most foolish and clueless man I've ever met!" she yelled still whipping at him fiercely. "Take a closer look to the content of the card!"

Phoenix took a better and closer look to the card. From that moment he finally realized what Franziska wanted him to look at from the beginning. Around the content picture of the pink shell there are some black lines drawn into an illustration of a face. Phoenix knew that face immediately, not because of the name that is also written in the card, but because it is his own face.

"Wh…whe…"Phoenix is speechless. "Where… did you… get this?" he asked Franziska.

Franziska set her whip aside. She sat back to Phoenix's table and faced him with an irritating grin on her face. "Do you remember the fourth evidence during Engarde's case?" she asked.

Phoenix rubbed his chin trying to flashbacked to the day where he found his client guilty for the first time on purpose. That time was also the most heart accelerating time of his life, Maya was kidnapped and threatened to be murdered. During that time his only hope to save Maya was the evidence that Gumshoe managed to grab, there are 4 in total and only 3 evidences were presented in court. Now Phoenix knew what that fourth evidence was, as Gumshoe said it isn't important to the case, but it's important to him and also to Maya.

"It seems that you understand quite well who drew that card Phoenix Wright," Franziska said suddenly. "Who else would call you by such vulgar nickname?"

"_Hey! I didn't __choose to be called that either!" _he said to himself. "Ms. Von Karma why did you keep this evidence with you all this time?" he asked. "It's been more than a year since Engarde's case, and yet why do you decide to give it to me now?"

"Don't be mistaken Phoenix Wright!" she looked away from him. "It's not what you think it is!"

"_How do you know what I'm thinking right now?" _he asked himself again. "OK why did you keep it then?"

"I was keeping that to remind myself as the man I must beat when I returned to this wretched country!" she said standing up with pride. "And of course I was going to return it to you when I saw you at the temple, but it seems that you were too busy with the task at hand I couldn't bring myself to returned you some lost memories."

"You mean Iris's case?" he asked. "Ah yes that's right you were the prosecutor until Mr. Armando decide to take over."

"Hmph!" she smirked remembering the time where he blew her off. "Who would've thought that wretched man once was a defense attorney!"

"Yeah I didn't see that one coming as well," he admitted.

"And who would've thought that nun temple once was your lover!" she smirked. Phoenix took this blow hard mentally to his heart. "I always thought that medium woman is your little lover!" she teased him harshly. Remembering that Maya and Pearl might be eavesdropping from the other side of the room, Phoenix decided to change the subject before he become another victim to Pearl's accusation.

"So uhhh," he said. "About the card." He showed it to her. "Do I keep it or what?"

"Why does it matter?" she asked. Phoenix is confused at Franziska's play of words, at first she wanted to give it to him and now she said it doesn't matter. Franziska rolled her eyes at Phoenix's slow and foolishness to grasp the tension. "You've seen the contents of the card, there's no need to keep that little thrash anymore."

"Hey!" Phoenix felt insulted. "Maya worked really hard on this! Don't call it thrash!" He received a whip as a response from Franziska.

"You still don't get it do you!" Franziska raised her voice to him. "Why do you think she drew your face on that card?"

Phoenix never thought of that, he never quite asked the question himself. Why did Maya draw his face on DeKiller's card? "I have no idea," he answered honestly.

"That's because she was thinking about you, you foolish excuse for a man!" said Franziska softly. "Just seeing that card with your stupid face on it should be enough evidence to prove how much you mean to her."

"Maya…" Phoenix said quietly. "She was thinking about me…" He looked at the card once again, it is true as Franziska said. When Maya is all alone, the thought of him crossed into her. And as proof, she drew his face into this card. As a reminder that there's a man who cared about her and will rescue her no matter what the cost is.

"This is exactly why I cannot believe you had a lover, you are so clueless to this situation Phoenix Wright," Franziska teased him again. But Phoenix is still deep in thought looking at the card with his face on, not listening any words from Franziska. Hated for being ignored, she violently whipped his stomach as a sign to pay attention to her.

"Oww… Sorry, you were saying," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Never mind! I'm leaving now. I have a plane to catch!" she said turning away and walking towards the door.

"Hey Ms. Von Karma," Phoenix called out. Franziska stopped and turned towards him. He can't let her go yet, those last words she said about Maya caused him some confusion.

"Did Edgeworth tell you about this card or something? I mean how did you know what Maya was thinking while she drew this picture?" he asked confusingly.

"Hmph!" she huffed. "Miles Edgeworth knows nothing about the card! And as for that girl's feelings, it's just a woman's intuition!"

"_Oh great! A case where no male species will ever know! _He said sarcastically in his thoughts. But at least he knew why Franziska kicked Maya and Pearl out during the card conversation, this concerned her. Earlier before Franziska came in, he was thinking about his feelings towards Maya. What is she to him? Now he knew what it is.

"Thank you Ms. Von Karma," Phoenix smiled at her. Franziska looked away from him refusing to face his happy go lucky smile.

"There's nothing for you to thank me for!" Franziska proudly say so. "These kinds of things should be thought of by your own foolish mind. I can't believe you've never thought about this at all."

"Yeah, thanks for opening my eyes," Phoenix laughed. He looked at Franziska still keeping that stupid smug on his face, he never had a friendly conversation with her and yet it feels nice to befriend with her. He's pretty surprised himself that she's talking to him casually. "You know **Franziska**," he said nicely. "It's nice to have a normal conversation with you!" Franziska glared at him viciously, Phoenix stepped back a little preparing for a taste of her powerful angry whip. But instead she say nothing and just pointed at him accusingly.

"Don't be mistaken Phoenix Wright! What I do today to you is just to return some past memories, nothing else! I only explain to you about that card just because you're too clueless and too stupid to think about it yourself!" she said getting louder each sentence. "Now if you excuse me, I have a plane to catch. And I definitely don't want to miss it, or else I will bill you the missed flight fee."

Phoenix winced slightly upon hearing his bills piling up on him one by one, and he's pretty sure that someone like Franziska probably took a first class seat. "Bye Ms. **Von Karma**. We'll face each other in court some other time," he said trying to be friendly.

"You're an idiot!" she glared at his stupid comment. "Goodbye Mr. Wright," she closed the door. Phoenix smiled and looked out through the window watching Franziska entering Gumshoe's police car, he can definitely hear some whipping down there. The car drove through the street and left the office's sight, Phoenix watched it until it turned around a corner disappearing from his sight. He looked away from the window and sat back to his swivel chair with the card still in his hand. Upon remembering about Maya and Pearl still inside the other room, he stood up and came to them saying that it is safe for them to come out now.

* * *

IT'S KIND OF HARD FOR ME TO DO THIS CHAPTER SINCE THIS FANFIC WAS PLANNED TO BE ONE-SHOT. SO I GUESS THIS CHAPTER FELT KINDDA FORCED OUT. WELL ANYWAY I HAVEN'T UPDATED FOR A LONG TIME, SO APOLOGIES FOR THAT. I HAVE MY REASON, AFTER ALL SOMETHING HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME FOR MORE THAN A MONTH NOW. WELL ANYWAY ENJOY, MORE UPDATE WILL COME SOON ONCE MY WISH **(IF)** GRANTED TOMORROW.


End file.
